


you used to believe in fairy tales

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: You used to believe in fairy tales, and you used to believe you’re the hero of your story.You no longer do.





	you used to believe in fairy tales

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015 and unedited since then.

You used to believe in fairy tales, and you used to believe you’re the hero of your story.

But heroes are courageous and you now realise that you’re too much of a coward. Too much of a coward to ignore your longing for him, even though you know that it’s wrong to desire your own best friend. Too much of a coward to ignore the invitation, even if the name printed there in golden ink along with his is someone else’s, not yours. Too much of a coward to ignore the fact that you’ve never seen him happier than now, when he vows to spend a lifetime with someone who isn’t you; even happier than when he told you, with a beaming, almost ecstatic smile on his face, that he’s getting married.

(Perhaps for his own story he is, for everything goes as planned: marriage, children in a few years’ time, and maybe he’ll even live happily ever after. With that someone, not you.

But not for your story, because he can’t save you. Neither can you yourself, nor anyone.

This is the difference: The main character of a fairy tale gets to save, or be saved. But this isn’t a fairy tale and neither option is available for you.)

You used to believe in fairy tales.

You no longer do; you stop believing the moment he pronounce the final verdict of your story, sealing your fate.


End file.
